


Getting Pulled Over

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gwaine's in Trouble, M/M, Money, Police, speeding ticket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Speeding is expensive. Within the city walls, it is even more expensive. Especially, when you're more than 20 km/h above the speed limit.
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Getting Pulled Over

**Author's Note:**

> the prices are taken from the German schedule of penalties. Because I know them best. Make your own assumptions why. xP

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Arthur threw Leon on his panting horse only a quick glance as he walked over to Gwaine’s car. He knew that the other man had been almost as fast as Gwaine, but he had been lucky to be a bit behind, so he would get away without a ticket.

Not so his boyfriend. Arthur knocked on his window vigorously. “Gwaine! Can you imagine why I have stopped you?”

“Because you couldn’t resist the immense sexiness of this car?” Gwaine tried a cheeky grin.

“Definitely not,” Arthur growled. “Do you have any idea how fast you were going?”

“Probably too fast?” Gwaine’s smile lessened somewhat, but was still far too bright for the fact that he had just been pulled over by Arthur.

“Damn right. And stop that stupid grinning, it doesn’t work with me.” Arthur took out a pad of paper and a biro. “You’re only allowed to drive 30 around here, but you were going 58. That is 25 km/h above the speed limit, minus the 3 km/h tolerance. Costs you 80 gold coins, mate.”

Gwaine pulled a face. “And how am I supposed to pay this, with the meagre salary I get as your knight, Sire?”

Arthur ripped the paper from his pad, gave it to Gwaine and kept the copy. “Not my problem. Next time maybe think about this _before_ you talk Leon into a race like this.” He smiled at Gwaine and patted the roof of his car. “Have a nice evening, lads!” And, with another glance at Leon: “You’re lucky that I won’t test the two of you for alcohol. Now off with you! And don’t go faster than 30 within the inner walls of the city!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave me comments and Kudos! :D


End file.
